


По законам волчьей стаи

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Грей сверкает глазами, взмахивает ножиком и голосом убитой горем Джульетты выдает:<br/>- Если он ко мне приблизится, я вскрою вены!<br/>Вожак вытаскивает из дрожащих пальцев ножик, смотрит, отечески треплет Грея по волосам и говорит:<br/>- Ну-ну, не убивайся ты так. Ты ж так не убьешься. Чему тебя Альфа второй месяц учит? Серебро надо брать."</p>
            </blockquote>





	По законам волчьей стаи

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: юмор

Низкоранговые животные, демонстрируя свое подчинение более высокоранговым, могут опрокидываться перед ними на землю, ложась на бок или даже на спину и подставляя партнеру грудь и живот. Чаше всего высокоранговый волк прикусывает низкорангового за морду. *

Ну и вот, в общем…  
\- НАСИЛУЮТ!  
\- Клевета! – неискренне возмутился Альфа. – Никто тебя не насилует. Пока.  
\- А что ты делаешь? – пропыхтел Грей, пытаясь боднуть обидчика головой (остальные конечности Альфа держал).  
\- Обучаю паттернам поведения, соответствующим твоей позиции в иерархии. Живот я твой уже увидел, теперь надо поцело… в смысле, прикусить. За нос. По законам волчьей стаи.  
\- А что такое паттерны? С какой стати кусаться, если мы сейчас не волки? А разве щенки не вне иерархии? (успел поднабраться где-то умишка, гад) Чего ты вообще именно ко мне пристал? Мало тебе других новичков? И…  
\- Еще один дурацкий вопрос – и снова будешь вопить. То же самое, но в прошедшем времени совершенном виде.  
\- А почему ты обучаешь меня иерархии стаи посреди детской площадки?  
Вокруг маячили дюжины две любопытных детских мордашек и валялось примерно столько же отвалившихся родительских челюстей.  
\- Хм. Разнообразия ради ты задал неплохой вопрос…

Новичков в этом месяце прибыло шестеро. Грэя Альфа сразу заприметил – тот был шикарен: что от макушки до пяток, что от носа до хвоста. Зеленый совсем, правда, но на то и нужны мудрые и _любящие_ наставники. Будучи не самым последним в стае, Альфа сомневаться долго не стал. Перекинулся парой фраз с Вожаком (вопреки громкому имени Альфа занимал более скромное место) – и симпатичный щенок у него в руках. О да, Альфа всегда умел находить себе проблемы на пятую точку. Теперь вот вбивал в упрямую голову необходимые знания. Время от времени - на правах мудрого наставника – перевирая и умалчивая. А щенок, вместо того чтобы покориться своей участи (читай: расслабиться и получать удовольствие) то и дело ставил всех на уши.

Релаксационный тренинг в Зеленом Лесу. Единение с природой, птички, солнышко… И кого-то не хватает.  
\- Альфа, - Вожак - строго. – Где твой щенок?  
\- В кусты пошел.  
\- Да видел я. Просто что-то долго. Живот скрутило, что ли?  
\- Грей! У тебя живот схватило?  
И откуда-то из кустов:  
\- Нет! Чернику нашел!  
\- Это что такое? – Вожак – возмущенно. – У всех релаксация, а у него черника. Альфа, тащи его за шкирку обратно.  
Альфа с удовольствием лезет в кусты. И оттуда вскоре сиреной:  
\- НАСИЛУЮТ!  
У присутствующих вырывается дружное унылое «ОООО…», вожак снова подает голос:  
\- Альфа, заткни ему рот! Птиц не слышно.  
Звуки борьбы, и натужный хрип Альфа:  
\- А я что пытаюсь сделать…  
Еще несколько минут воплей, мычания и прочих подозрительных звуков. Народ медленно звереет (в переносном смысле). Засим из кустов бульдозером вываливается потрепанный Альфа с Греем на буксире. Тот ожесточенно трет губы: следы стирает… не то черники, не то затыкания рта.

У Грея, вопреки имени, масть была желтоватая. К красивой шевелюре/шкуре прилагались пакостный характер, манеры бабы-истерички (если по правде, появившиеся не без помощи одного мудрого наставника) и зашкаливающая виктимность. В общем, пальчики оближешь. Не свои. Чем Альфа время от времени и развлекался: уж больно потешно щенок отдергивал руку.

22-я ежегодная конференция по проблемам и перспективам ликантропии. Отель, время ближе к полуночи. В номере в конце коридора, судя по звукам, сосредоточились все проблемы ликантропии вместе взятые. Альфа и Грэй, кто бы сомневался. Вожак решительно распахивает двери, ловко обходит искореженную мебель и… Сцена на балконе, дубль двадцать первый. Огромная луна, на одном конце просторного балкона – Альфа, на другом, практически на перилах – Грей. У первого в глазах «Ну вот, приперся некстати!». У второго – «Ой, как кстати приперся!» - это в глазах, а в руке перочинный ножик. И из одежды одни трусы.  
\- Ну и что тут у нас? – интересуется вожак.  
\- Обучаю щенка приемам ускоренного превращения, - не моргнув, рапортует Альфа.  
Грей сверкает глазами, взмахивает ножиком и голосом убитой горем Джульетты выдает:  
\- Если он ко мне приблизится, я вскрою вены!  
Вожак вытаскивает из дрожащих пальцев ножик, смотрит, отечески треплет Грея по волосам и говорит:  
\- Ну-ну, не убивайся ты так. Ты ж так не убьешься. Чему тебя Альфа второй месяц учит? Серебро надо брать.  
И с чувством выполненного долга уходит. Позади ошеломленно молчат, а секундой позже в спину раздается уже привычное: НАСИЛУЮТ!

Грей этим своим фирменным воплем так всех достал, что к Альфа начали подходить друзья-товарищи, отводить под локоток в сторонку, заводить разговор о ближайшем полнолунии и между делом интересоваться, когда он планирует… ну… как в том анекдоте «Помогите! Убивают! – Помогли. Убили».  
Альфа потом взял под локоток Грея (чуть не оглох на правое ухо), передал пожелания коллектива и спросил, что Грей по этому поводу думает. Грей думал нецензурно. Но тремя днями позже во время кросса по пересеченной местности, зажатый хитрым Альфа в укромном уголке за одним из пересечений, вдруг… промолчал. Только зажмурился. И это было так непривычно, что Альфа перепугался, подопечного поднял, отряхнул и даже на невинность покушаться не стал. Как отшибло. Две недели прошло – все еще отшибло. А Грея за это время явно подменили: как-то выцвел, пакости забросил, таскается за наставником грустно так, каждое слово ловит, в глаза заглядывает и хвостиком виляет (когда есть). Уж не заболел ли? Встряхнуть бы его надо.

Через три часа на полянке под предлогом насобирать веток для вечернего костра. Грей трусцой бежит к «вооооон тому сухому кустику», спотыкается о веревочку (а что, вы не знали, что в лесу веревки между стволами растут? Ффууу, стыдно) и валится на травку. Альфа совершенно нечаянно падает сверху. После короткой потасовки Грей лежит на спине, Альфа – на Грее. И кусает того за нос.  
Грей – с улыбкой до ушей и счастливыми глазами, шепотом:  
\- Насилуют.  
Альфа – умудренным тоном:  
\- По законам волчьей стаи.

* Потащено отсюда: www.zooclub.ru/wild/hish/28-5.shtml

июнь 2010


End file.
